If the Sohmas were teachers
by TnM aka Touya no miko
Summary: What if the Sohma's were teachers of a American high school? Rated PG for langauge
1. The fearful teacher

Author's note: Okay this is my very first Fruit Basket fic. So if you think it's bad, but remember this is my first Fruit Basket fic. I did this essay in English class once, the theme was "The weird Substitute Teacher". My English teacher read it and he liked it. When I was thinking of a good character for this essay, I thought of Ritsu (Is that how you spell it) I'm sorry if some of you Ritsu fans find it offensive. I do not own Fruit Baskets. On with the fic!  
  
The Fearful Teacher  
  
---*---  
  
I'm a student in high school and I live a pretty normal life. My classes aren't so bad and so are my teachers, but one day when our English teacher was absent, a substitute teacher from Japan came to our school. She looked like any normal sub teacher.man, was I wrong.  
  
She goes by the name 'Ritsu Sohma'. She seemed really nice, but she looked really young for a high school teacher. Ms. Ritsu had long brown hair, light fair skin, and wore a nice purple kimono. What really shocked us when Ms. Sohma wrote her name on the board, instead of a 'Ms. Sohma.' She wrote 'Mr. Sohma'. Our sub is a guy! (I'm not really sure if Ritsu would actually admit he was guy or not, so I made him say he was.) It was really strange why our principal sent a cross dresser to our school. I guess she-I mean he was the only one available.  
  
Not only is it weird that Mr. Sohma dressed like girl, he acted really weird too. He maybe a nice person, but this guy gets a panic attack out of the blue! Like when one time I was walking down the hall, I accidentally bumped into him. I was about to apologize when he beat me to it. The way he apologized kind of scared me. He was repeatedly bowing to me and saying, "I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BUMP INTO YOU! I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY! I SHOULD BURN FOR MY SINS!!!" He said this really loud, which caused everyone in the hallway to stare at us. I calmly told him to cool down a bit, because he was making a really big scene. And you know what he did? All he did was scream.  
  
"I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO CAUSE A SCENE! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE A TEACHER! I WILL APOLOGIZE TO YOU AND TO THE WHOLE SCHOOL! I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY!"  
  
It was a good thing I knew on what to do in these kind of situations, so I told Mr. Sohma to calm down and take deep breaths.  
  
"It's all right Mr. Sohma. Please calm down and breath." Mr. Sohma did what I told him to do and he started to relax a bit.  
  
"That's it now breath in," He breathed in. "And breath out." He breathed out. "Good, now Mr. Sohma it's all right, you don't have to apologized for anything. It was my fault, so it's okay. And please don't apologized for what I'm saying right now."  
  
When things started to look all right and Mr. Sohma and me were going our separate ways, he bumped into a wall.and apologized to it.  
  
Seriously, this guy has no self-confidence at all. He would practically apologize for every little thing and would scream out various suicide threats. All of the students in the class would back away from him if he screamed in their face. Like what happened yesterday when Mr. Sohma was asking questions and the students would answer. He called on one student and the student got the answer wrong. Then Mr. Sohma started to have another one of his panic attacks.  
  
"I'M SO SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE SAID YOUR ANSWER WAS RIGHT! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"  
  
Right after he said that, he picked up a blunt plastic butter knife from his lunch bag, attempting to slit his wrist with very little progress.  
  
"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"  
  
It took the whole class to try to calm him down. After wrenching the butter knife from his hand, and telling him to stop screaming, because other teachers were giving students lectures, I suggested we take him to the principal. Everyone thought that was the best thing to do. One of the students came up to me and said.  
  
"All right then, since it was your idea, YOU take him. He's really scaring the hell out of us." She whispered on the last sentence. After walking all the way to the principal office, with me dragging the frantic teacher along, screaming numerous 'I'm sorry', I was very close to strangling the guy. But being me, that was not the right thing to do. When we got to the office, a man with short black hair, wearing a business suit was talking to the principal.  
  
"Oh, hello there. Thank you very much for bringing Mr. Sohma." I said it was no problem. Then the principal introduced me to the man he was talking to.  
  
"This is Shigure Sohma, a cousin of Ritsu Sohma." Shigure looked liked a good-natured man, but I could have sworn he winked at me, like some pervert. I really hate it when guys hit on me.  
  
"I'm really sorry that my cousin has caused you some trouble, pretty miss. He can get very panicky sometimes." Shigure said apologetically.  
  
"Ya think?" I said resisting the urge to roll my eyes.  
  
"I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO CAUSE ANY TROUBLE! YOU SHOULD KILL ME FOR THIS! I WAS PROBABLY ONLY BORN TO CAUSE YOU PEOPLE HEADACHES!" Screamed Ritsu.  
  
"He's got that right." I heard Shigure mummer.  
  
"I NEVER MEANT TO BE SUCH A BURDEN! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" He kept going like that for a couple of seconds, until Shigure stepped up.  
  
"Don't worry I know just what to do when he has his panic attacks." Shigure then poked Ritsu in the side and he fainted. I felt like I was about to explode. ALL I HAD TO DO WAS POKE HIM IN THE SIDE TO SHUT HIM UP????  
  
"Thank you." I sighed in relief. Shigure grinned and wrapped his arm around me.  
  
"Anytime little flower. You can always count on me to help you out." If the principal wasn't there I would have slapped this guy.  
  
"So what are you gonna do to Mr. Ritsu Sohma?" I asked. The principal said that Mr. Ritsu is going to take some therapy to help him out, though I think Ritsu is going to need lots more than therapy.  
  
"During Mr. Sohma's absent his other cousin, Hatsuharu Sohma will be filling in for him." Said the principal. I wonder how many cousins Ritsu have? I hope he's not as bad as this one.  
  
A/N Yes, I know this wasn't very funny, but I'll try to make it better. Next chapter will be Haru! I hope we can handle him and his other personality. By the way to make things clear, the Sohma's have moved to America for your information. And another thing, the Sohma's are a bit older in the fic. A couple of them will be appearing in this fic, but not all of them. 


	2. The teacher and his other half

A/N Sorry for not updating this fic quick enough. As promise this is the next chapter of 'If the Sohmas were teachers' I hope none of you Haru fans find it offensive. I love Haru! He's so stylish and a total hottie. I do not own anything, so on with the fic!  
  
The teacher and his other half  
  
---*---  
  
It's me again, you all remember Mr. Ritsu Sohma and how he always has his panic attacks? Well, he's gone now and his cousin Hatsuharu Sohma is filling in for him. And another thing, this guy is so hot! He wears a button up white shirt and black pants like any other male teacher, except without a tie and he wears punk rock jewelry. Plus his hair is really cool. It's mostly white, but has a little bit of black on it. And as an added bonus, his shirt is a little unbutton, so we get to see some nice chest. Did I mention he was hot?  
  
"Good evening class," He said in a monotonous voice. "Since Mr. Ritsu Sohma is in therapy I will take his place. You might be wondering why I look pretty young for a high school, right?" Some of us nodded our head. (A/N Haru is about twenty something in this fic)  
  
"Well, it's because I went to teaching school right after high school and in short time I graduated. I had some experience, but in this one school they would not accept me, because I was too young." His face then turns into a look of rage. "THOSE DAMN BASTARDS!!!!!"  
  
He then punched a nearby wall, leaving a huge hole in it. When he did this we almost jumped out of our seats. He started to pant heavily with anger in his eyes, then after a few seconds his face returned to the blank look he had before.  
  
"Sorry, about that." He cleared his throat then took out the roll call sheet. One kid wearing baggy clothes raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, what is it."Haru looked at the roll call sheet for his name.  
  
"The name is Mark." Mark said.  
  
"And what is your question?" asked Haru.  
  
"Why is your hair white? Isn't it against the dress code to die your hair an unnatural color?" asked Mark.  
  
Haru's face became the look of rage again. He angrily screamed out.  
  
"GOD DAMNIT HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE THAT MY HAIR IS NATURALLY WHITE!!! IF YOU DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE ME I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU!!!!  
  
In a flash he took off his clothes and showed us his 'proof'. He was showing us that there were other parts of his body with white hair on them. Even in THOSE places.  
  
We all looked at him with buggy eyes and most of the girls were starting to have nosebleeds. In another flash he's clothes were back on. I was kind of disappointed though. Wait, what am I saying? This is my teacher for god's sake. I can't have a crush on my teacher, ew!  
  
Haru then did the roll call and started his lecture. It was really strange on how a clam, polite, and nice person could turn into a violent, rude, hot- tempered type of guy. It was almost like he had some sort of split personality. It's kind of ironic, because in our English class we were reading Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.  
  
"NO YOU STUPID SHIT! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW THE ANSWER? IS IT THAT HARD TO FIGURE OUT!" Haru screamed at a student who also got his answer wrong. Thank god the bell rang.  
  
"All right class, the bell has rung. You may all go now." He said in his calm voice again. We all quickly packed up our things and ran right out there, except for me, I walked out. Haru then stopped me.  
  
"Hold on miss." He said to me. I gulped and nervously looked at him. He held out my sketchpad that I accidentally left by my desk. He looked at some of my sketches and then handed it to me.  
  
"These are some nice drawings you have there. You're interested in anime?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I was thinking of becoming a manga artist some day and move to Japan." I replied.  
  
"You got some talent, keep it up." He smiled for the first time. I blushed a little, mumbled a small thank you to him and left. Why did this guy have to be so hot?  
  
In math class I never thought I would have the greatest shock in my life. Our math teacher is sick, so guess who's filling in for her?  
  
"OH, FLOWER!" Shigure greeted me with a seductive smile. Why is fate so cruel to me?  
  
A/N Hahahaha! Cliffhanger, I know. Hehe do I detect a hint of romance in this fic? Get read for the next chapter, because there's gonna be a new arts teacher and you will not believe who the new school nurse is. 


	3. The melodramtic teacher and the doctor

A/N I was bored, so I decided to make a new chapter. Sorry if Ayame and Hatori seems OOC. And another thing, I confess, I have only seen one episode of FB. The anime club showed us the anime one time. How I know about the characters you ask? I did some research. I do not own anything, so on with the fic.  
  
The melodramatic arts teacher and the new school.doctor?  
  
---*---  
  
It's me again, you all remember Haru, the hot punk rock teacher with the weird split personality. Well, I think he might like me, but that's kind of weird. I mean he's a lot older than me, and everyone knows that it's not a good sign for teachers to like their students in that way. It seems my whole high school is being taken over by weirdoes. It's bad enough that the leech Shigure or 'Sugar ray' that most students like to call him, is the new math teacher (a/n Shigure sounds kind of like Sugar ray to me). But it looks like another one of the Sohmas has taken over my favorite subject.  
  
I calmly walked to my arts class, while chatting with my friend along the way. We sat down at the table where we usually sit and took out our arts supplies. We were all expecting for our art teacher Mr. Durham to walk inside the classroom, but instead in came a long silvered hair man, wearing a Chinese red outfit. He walked up to the front of the class and gave us a sunny smile.  
  
"GOOD DAY CLASS!" He said in a loud singsong voice. "My name is Ayame Sohma and since your original arts teacher has quit, I, the wonderful Ayame, shall be replacing him!" He said this whole sentence in a singsong voice.  
  
"Now we will start on a whole new subject. We will learn how to sew clothing!" said Ayame. One student raised her hand.  
  
"Yes?" asked Ayame.  
  
"But is sewing really apart of arts?" asked the student.  
  
"AHAHAHA! Of course it is! In designing fashion one must use art to sketch out the clothing design!" Ayame said in a loud voice. He then gave us some sewing supplies and showed us how to make a simple shirt, except we can put designs on ours. Shigure then came into the classroom.  
  
"I thought I heard a familiar voice in here!" grinned Shigure.  
  
"Oh, 'Gure it's so good to see you again!" Ayame yelled dramatically.  
  
"Aya I'll never leave you!"  
  
"'Gure you're the only one for me!"  
  
"And you're the only person I adore!"  
  
"I LOVE YOU!"  
  
"I LOVE YOU TOO!"  
  
The two of them met in the middle, smiled deviously and then straightened up and gave each other thumbs up.  
  
"YOSH!" they said together.  
  
Some people in the class looked at them as if they were on something. Others gave them this buggy-eyed face that looked something like this.  
  
"o_O;;;;;"  
  
"Oh, Flower! I didn't know you had this class." Shigure said to me.  
  
"Believe me, I wish I didn't right now." I mumbled quietly.  
  
"Well, it looks like you got quite the skill for sewing." Shigure gestured at my well-sown shirt. The shirt I made was red without sleeves, and it had little rhinestones on it.  
  
"Ah, she'll make an excellent bride." Smiled Shigure.  
  
"Sorry 'Gure, but she belongs to Haru." Ayame said playfully. My eyes almost bulged out of my sockets.  
  
"WHAT?!" I screamed. Not noticing, I accidentally slit my hand with the razor blade I was using to cut the fabric. I didn't realize that, until blood started to appear.  
  
"OH MY!" Ayame slapped his hands to his cheeks. "YOU POOR DEAR! YOU CUT THAT PRETTY LITTLE HAND OF YOURS!"  
  
"I would be glad to fix that up for you." Shigure grinned.  
  
"I rather go to the nurses office." I said sternly.  
  
"All right I'll write you a pass so you can go." Ayame wrote down a pass and gave it to me. My friend also gave me her handkerchief so I could add some pressure to my cut, so it wouldn't bleed so much.  
  
"Now off you go, a pretty girl like you must be treated right away!" Ayame opened the door for me, I thanked him, and then walked out. I swear I heard some of the students laughing.  
  
I arrived at the office and told them I'm here to see the nurse. What I didn't expect that our school nurse is a man. His name was Hatori Sohma and was our new school nurse. He greeted me with a small smile and asked me to sit down. I did so, while he took out a first aid kit.  
  
"Let me see your hand." I held out my injured hand and he took it. I have to admit, he was really cute.  
  
"The gash isn't too deep, but I'm going to have to clean it." While he was opening the kit, and taking out what he needed, he talked to me for a while.  
  
"So, what's your name?" He asked.  
  
"My name? It's [taken out by unknown]." I answered. (a/n Sorry I can't tell you!)  
  
"[taken out by unknown]? That's a nice name. You're in Haru's class, right?" He asked, while he wiped some of the blood off my hand.  
  
"Y-Yeah." I said.  
  
"He said some nice things about you. He says you got a lot of talent." I felt sort of embarrassed.  
  
"He also said you were pretty too." My whole face felt hot and it started to turn red.  
  
"Th-Th-That's stupid! I'm not pretty!" Hatori just slightly nodded in response as if to say 'Sure, whatever you say.'  
  
"This will sting a little bit." He sprayed something on my cut. It hurt, but I didn't show it.  
  
"I guess you've seen his other personality too." He asked again, while wrapping the bandage around my hand. I nodded in agreement.  
  
"He has some strange split personality disorder. Whenever he gets angry he stays in his bad personality for a long time, but over the years he was able to control it." he explained.  
  
"I see." I said knowingly.  
  
"There, you're all done." He packed everything back in the kit.  
  
"It was nice talking to you." I said to him. He only smiled in response. Right before I got out of the nurse's office, a familiar grinning face greeted me.  
  
"Why hello there, flower! Your hand looks a lot better." He then turn to Hatori.  
  
"Why 'Tori it's been awhile since we last seen you smile. Our little flower must have really warmed your heart." He grinned.  
  
"Whatever Shigure." Hatori said blankly, trying to ignore him. I left as quick as I could, so I wouldn't get involved in this.  
  
At lunch time, I got my usual cafeteria lunch, a turkey sandwich with extra veggies, lemon ice tea, baked lays, milk, and I was able to snag the last Boston cream pie. The problem was I didn't have a enough money. Then you will not believe what happened next, Haru came and paid for me! I thought this was incredibly sweet of him and I said I promise to pay him back.  
  
"No need for that." He said in his usual blank self.  
  
"But I really should." I argued, but Haru said it was all right, so decided to went, since I didn't want to get on his bad side, literally. W sat at the same table and some of the girls were looking at our direction. Some of them looked pretty jealous and looked ready to kill me. Haru then notice my hand.  
  
"What happen to your hand?" He asked with a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"Oh, just a small accident." I said casually. Now this made me feel really embarrassed and it sort of freaked me out. Haru took my hand, holding it gently, and kissed it! My face was almost as red as the tomato in my sandwich. My eyes widen from shock, and so did the girls who were watching!  
  
"Take care, all right?" He then left. I couldn't believe it, he kissed my hand. For a while I was in this weird daze until one of my friends came up to me and waved her hand in my face.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"N-Nothing!" I calmly replied, not bothering to tell her what happen a while a go.  
  
A/N Hahahaha! I think I should stop write here. Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC, especially Haru. But I just wanted him to be like that just this one time in this fic. SO who do you want for the new Science teacher? Yuki? Kagura? Kyo? Maybe Momiji! You decide! 


	4. A science singalong and the karate gym t...

A/N Sorry, for the long update. I know a lot of you wanted Kyo for the science teacher, but Momiji will be doing that for him. But I promise that Kyo will be in this, because a lot of you love him so much. On with the fic!  
  
A science sing-along and the karate gym teacher.  
  
---*---  
  
Okay, I didn't want to say this but, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? All these Sohma's keep appearing unexpectedly and takeover all my subjects! This time my science teacher quit his job, and yet again, a Sohma is there to replace them.  
  
I was quietly sitting at my desk and in came what looked like a blond haired boy in very flamboyant clothing. He frolicked in the room and went up to the front of the class. One of my friends walked up to him and said.  
  
"Um, excuse me little boy, but are you lost?" she asked.  
  
"NOPE! I happened to be your new science teacher!" He said cheerfully. Everyone had a confused look on his or her face.  
  
"Don't let my looks fool you! I'm a lot older than you think!" He tugged on the red bow around his pink collar and introduced himself.  
  
"My name is Momiji Sohma and I will be your new science teacher!" He chirped. "So what were you guys working on with your previous teacher?"  
  
"We're studying about how babies are born." One student answered. (A/N Actually, you learn that in health class, but who cares? It's my fic. Haha.)  
  
"Ah, that sounds so boring! I know, instead of reading it in our text book, I'll sing a song about it!" He cleared his throat and started singing.  
  
"Oh! When a man and a lady get together! After the wedding it's time for the honeymoon!"  
  
A couple minutes later.  
  
".And that's how babies, are born!"  
  
I didn't know if should be disgusted, shocked, or laughing my ass off right then and there. I guess that goes the same for everyone else.  
  
"Now, wasn't that fun?" asked Momiji beaming brightly.  
  
"Um, yeah?" said everyone. Then Momiji started his lecture. As I was taking down notes, Momiji ran up to my desk.  
  
"Hey! You're that one girl in Haru's class, right?" he asked.  
  
"Um, yes." I replied.  
  
"Wow! I heard so much about you! Haru said you were cute and he was right!" That made me blush hard. Why do all the Sohmas keep bringing that up. Momiji then started to sing.  
  
"Maybe you two would like to sit in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" I nearly cried tears of joy when the bell rang.  
  
Even though I'm glad the bell rang, I had to go to my worst subject, Gym. And we have another new teacher named Kyo Sohma. He was really cute looking, with his orange hair, and red eyes, but he always has this scowl on his face, still he looked pretty hot. The good thing about the Sohma's is that they're all good-looking. (A/N True, true.)  
  
"Hello, class! Since you're gym teacher is in the hospital, because of a heart attack, I will be replacing him for now on." He said roughly.  
  
"Today, we are going to learn martial arts. It's important that we do, so in the near future we can defend ourselves from any sort of attack." Finally something interesting.  
  
"I'll need a partner to demonstrate. How about you?" He pointed to me.  
  
"Me? Sure why not." I stood in front of him.  
  
"Now look, I promise I won't hurt you. Are you okay with this, because if you aren't then I'll get someone else."  
  
"I'm okay with this."  
  
"Okay, now try to hit me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go ahead, hit me."  
  
"But I don't want to."  
  
"Don't worry, it's just a little demonstration, you won't really hurt me or anything."  
  
"But."  
  
"C'mon hit me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Hit me!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"HIT ME DAMN IT!"  
  
Now he was really starting to piss my off and when someone pisses me off I lose control of myself. I pulled back my hand and proceed to bash my fist into his face, but Kyo casually stood aside, grabbed my arm, stick his foot out and flipped me! I fell flat on my face too! That bastard flipped me! (a/n No offense Kyo fans.)  
  
"You flipped me!" I nearly screamed.  
  
"Heh, sorry about that, but it's just a simple move on what to do, when an attacker-" Kyo was cut off when I slammed my fist in his face and he went crashing into the wall.  
  
"Oh my god! You punched the teacher!" said one student. And I just stood there, totally baffled, that I actually hit him.  
  
"Oops."  
  
So after a few seconds later, Mr. Kyo Sohma regain consciousness, and covered his soon-to-be black eye, with an ice bag.  
  
"I'm really really sorry! It's just that I sometimes lose control of myself when I'm angry!" I apologized for what seemed like the millionth time.  
  
"It's okay." Kyo muttered, sounding irritated.  
  
"You're not going to give me a detention are you?" I asked anxiously.  
  
"No, I guess I shouldn't have motivated you to punch me in the first place, just don't do it again." He warned.  
  
"Y-Yes, sir!" I stuttered. Just when we were about to continue our lesson, the doors to the gym burst open, and revealed Haru, with his look of rage.  
  
"YOU!" Haru pointed at Kyo.  
  
"What the hell! What are you doing here, you stupid cow! Can't you see I'm in the middle of a class?!" Kyo demanded angrily.  
  
"I was looking for my classroom, but I got lost! Then I heard your voice! I challenge you Kyo!" Haru got into a fighting stance.  
  
"When will you learn? Bring it on then, you damn cow!" Kyo also got into a fighting stance.  
  
All of us just looked at the two in amazement. I mean, it's not everyday that two hot guys fight each other, especially if they're your teachers. What really amazed me when Haru did a 180-degree flip! I had no idea he was quite the fighter. They fought hard, but it looked like Kyo had the upper hand.  
  
"Give up Haru, you're never going to win!" Kyo shouted at the fallen Haru.  
  
"Never!" Haru got back on his feet and proceed to fight him. I stood there watching my two teachers fight, then suddenly everything started to look blurry and I felt hot. I was too weak to support myself, so before everything started to go dark, I heard Haru shout out my name.  
  
---*---  
  
I stirred and covered my eyes from the bright light. I found myself inside the nurse's office, and lying down on a soft bed.  
  
"So you're awake." Said a familiar voice, which belonged to Hatori.  
  
"Mr. Hatori Sohma?" I managed to speak.  
  
"Damn it, girl! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" said Kyo, standing next to Hatori.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"You had a fever." Answered Hatori. "Haru and Kyo brought you here."  
  
"Oh, thank you so much, Mr. Kyo Sohma." I smiled at him and he blushed.  
  
"Whatever, just get well, okay? I don't want any sick students in my class." Even though he said it kind of harsh, I knew it was his way of showing he cared.  
  
"Flower!" Shigure came into the room. "I heard what happened! Are you all right?"  
  
"What's this? Our little blossom is not feeling well?" Ayame frolicked into the room.  
  
"You poor thing! Shall I get you anything?" Ayame asked, holding my hands.  
  
"I can give you a massage!" Shigure grinned like the pervert he is. Kyo bashed him over the head.  
  
"Stupid dog! You'll never change!" Kyo said angrily.  
  
"Wah! Kyo, I'm hurt! Can't you see I'm a poor old man?" Shigure sniffled, massaging the bump on his head. Kyo just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hello!" Momiji bounced into the room. "I heard you were sick so I made you a card!"  
  
Momiji handed me a card that said 'Get well soon!' and had pictures of flowers, hearts, and all sorts of sickly cute things. This would have been really cute, if I didn't realize that Momiji was really an adult male trapped inside a child's body.  
  
"I give you a kiss, but I don't want to get sick too!" chirped Momiji.  
  
"All right, everyone must leave. I know you want to visit her, but you all have classes to teach and right now she needs rest." Said Hatori sternly.  
  
"Aw, you're no fun Haa-san." Shigure said disappointingly.  
  
"Just go." said the irritated Hatori  
  
"Goodbye princess! Get well soon!" Ayame waved goodbye.  
  
"I'll see you some other time in my math class! Goodbye flower!" Shigure blew me a kiss, much to my disgust.  
  
"Bye-Bye!" Momiji bounced out of the room. The only one left in the room was Kyo and Hatori.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for flipping you earlier, but I guess you already got even when you socked me." said Kyo.  
  
"Again, sorry." I apologized. He then handed me a pouch filled with some herbs.  
  
"It's not much, but it'll make you feel better. You brew it into a tea, and drink it." Instructed Kyo. I smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks I'll treasure it always and don't worry I'll get better, but next time in gym I won't go easy on you." I said jokingly. For the first time through the whole day, Kyo smiled.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Kyo was about to leave, but Haru, holding a bouquet of flowers, blocked his way.  
  
"Haru." Kyo scowled at him.  
  
"Kyo." Haru narrowed his eyes and casually stepped out of Kyo's way. Haru then asked Hatori if he can speak with me for a while. Hatori said it was okay. Haru, then handed me the bouquet.  
  
"Here, I bought these for you." he said softly. Wow, a guy is actually doing something incredibly sweet for me. Why can't boys be more like that?  
  
"Uh, thank you, they're beautiful." I placed them on the table next to me. "By the way, thank you for me bringing me to the nurse's office, after I collapsed."  
  
"It was nothing." He shrugged and played with the silver cross necklace with a ruby encrusted in it.  
  
"That's a nice necklace, where'd you get it?" Haru looked at it.  
  
"This? It's a gift from an old friend." Haru rubbed the jewel and continued to stare at it.  
  
"It must mean a lot to you." I said.  
  
"Yes, it does." He then tucked it under his shirt. "I hope you get well soon, I don't want anything bad happening to my favorite student."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Hatsuharu Sohma." I smiled.  
  
"No need to be formal, just call me Haru." He said.  
  
"But, I can't."  
  
"Yes, you can."  
  
"All right, Mr. Hatsuha-"  
  
"No."  
  
"I mean, Haru."  
  
"That's right." Haru smiled warmly.  
  
"But you have to call me by my first name from now on then." I said. "You already know what it is. It's, An Pham." (a/n No it is not taken out by unknown. This is my real name. An Pham)  
  
"All right, An. Get well soon, okay?" He smiled at me before he got up and left. When he left, I snuggled in my blanket and dreamt about my white haired prince.  
  
A/N Hahahahaha! Well, it looks like we found out who the mystery girl is. I know some of you are mad that I paired Haru and me together. Hey I can dream, can't I? *grins* Hm, I wonder if I should put a love triangle in this fic. Anyway, there is going to be a new chapter, and let's see who the new history teacher is! 


End file.
